A vehicle driver, e.g., a commercial driver, may use predetermined trip plan to plot a route between destinations. For example, a commercial driver may receive a trip plan from a manager prior to beginning a trip. In some instances, a trip plan may be uploaded to a driver communication module within a cab of a semi truck. The driver communication module includes an in-cab interface that provides the driver easy access to the trip plan. For example, a manager or a driver may download a trip plan to a data storage module, such as a flash memory card, from an office computer. The driver may then transfer the trip plan to an in-cab driver communication module by inserting the data storage module into a data storage module port of the driver communication module and accessing the trip plan from the in-cab interface.